


long time, no sex | REPOST

by bokusuke



Series: oneshots [11]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Come as Lube, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Riding, Rough Kissing, Spit As Lube, Top Illumi Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokusuke/pseuds/bokusuke
Summary: Hisoka and Illumi have a lot of private time to make up for as they reunite.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963636
Kudos: 17





	long time, no sex | REPOST

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request !! anonymous , thank you for requesting ! I'm sorry i took this down and reposted it . i hope this was enough sex to satisfy your request ! i hope you enjoy !

The hotel room smelled sweet, like lemon and mint, and the air was crisp as a slight breeze flowed in through the window. Two men occupied the only bed, their limbs tangled together as they snuggled close. It had been a full month since the lovers had last seen each other, leaving them desperate for any kind of touch from the other one.

With his head tucked neatly in his black haired lover’s neck, Hisoka let out a gentle purr. “I’ve missed you, Illu.”

Illumi smiled, running a hand through Hisoka’s pink locks, effectively brushing them off the man’s forehead. “You’ve said that like seven times now, love.”

“That doesn’t make it any less true,” the clown chuckled, his lips pressing against the soft, pale skin before him. Hisoka let his eyes fall shut as he drew himself further into the kiss, swiping his tongue over Illumi’s neck and up to the younger man’s jawline.

Letting his lips latch on, the rosette hummed softly as he sucked, his eyes fluttering open to glance up at Illumi. The darker haired man now had a hint of blush covering his upper cheeks, his eyes lidded as he peered down at his lover.

“You’re so beautiful, Illu,” Hisoka purred again, parting his lips enough to gently bite down on Illumi’s jaw line.

A small growl erupted from the assassin as he pushed the rosette away just enough so he himself could turn the table and be perched on top. His calves and knees now hugging the clown’s hips, a smile spread across Illumi’s lips. 

“Don’t go acting all tough and top-ish on me,” Illumi grinned, his lips now taking their place on Hisoka’s collarbone. “We all know you’re the submissive bitch here.”

Hisoka, who opened his mouth to respond, quickly shut it again, his entire face bursting into a bright pink. This amused Illumi, bringing the younger man to slowly kissing his way up to his partner’s lips. Bringing a hand up with him, the black haired man glossed his thumb over Hisoka’s bottom lip.

Hisoka shivered, his blush deepening as he stared back at his lover’s intense focus on his lips. Illumi’s digit pushed it’s way into the clown’s mouth, leaving Hisoka to instinctively start sucking, his lips and tongue working firmly.

Illumi purred with satisfaction, a smirk crawling across his thin lips. The assassin bowed his head, putting his own lips back to work. Kissing back along the rosette’s neck and collarbone, Illumi moaned softly as he felt Hisoka’s teeth graze his digit.

Swirling his tongue over the clown’s pale skin, Illumi’s mouth found itself around Hisoka’s left nipple. Flicking the bud gently with his tongue, the assassin smiled wider as he felt the rosette bite down on him. Sucking softly, Illumi tightened the gentle grip of his lips, closing his eyes and throwing himself into pleasuring his boyfriend’s chest.

With his mouth hard at work, Illumi let his free hand trace down the shirtless clown’s side. His fingers bumped and curved over the muscles his lover bore before coming to a slow stop at the waistband of the older man’s pants. Illumi hummed as he slowly pulled his mouth up and off Hisoka.

The assassin glanced up, smiling as he saw the look on the rosette’s face. His eyes drifting open and shut, his lips coated in salvia and his cheeks a dark pink, Hisoka let out soft, muffled moans behind the finger shoved in mouth. Noticing his boyfriend’s attention back on him, Hisoka opened his mouth to speak.

Purring, Illumi smirked as he took this chance to switch things up and force his three middle fingers as far into his boyfriend’s mouth as he could. Hisoka gagged, his eyes shooting open up and his tongue retracting. His gasp of surprise quickly faded back into his familiar moans, however, feeling something slip down into his pants.

Illumi licked his lips as he watched the chorus of reactions from the man below him. His free hand worked slowly and firmly, pressing and rubbing against the already prominent bulge in Hisoka’s underwear. His hand sandwiched by fabric, Illumi kicked his pace up, lowering his head to the clown’s torso once again.

The assassin pressed his tongue just above his lover’s belly button, taking it slow as he began to lick upwards. Illumi couldn’t help but let out a moan himself, the whole situation turning him on even further. The ravenette’s tongue had barely reached Hisoka’s collarbone when he felt a series of twitching followed by the feeling of damp cloth in his lower grip.

“So soon?” Illumi mumbled as he sat up again, pulling both his hands back. “I only just started…”

Hisoka’s face was at it’s reddest it had been that night, the clown slowly sitting up and pressing his thighs together. “I-”

“Have you missed me that much?” The assassin tilted his head down at the older man as he wiped his hands off on his shirt before removing it. The rosette opted not to respond, letting his blush intensify as he watched the tight fabric peel on his slimmly toned lover.

“Roll over,” Illumi growled slowly, his tone dropping. The ravenette smiled to himself as he put his long fingers to work undoing his own pants, making sure the bottom was watching.

Hisoka obeyed, quickly shifting his position so that he was now perched on all fours, facing away from the younger man. The embarrassment he felt from cumming so soon irked it’s way throughout his entire body, but the clown couldn’t help but also feel turned on by his own patheticness, knowing only Illumi could turn him into such a mess.

The clown shivered as he felt his bottom garments being slowly pulled down. He closed his eyes, rolling his hips back and biting his eyes as visions of what was to come danced through his mind. A light gasp was pulled out of him, however, as Hisoka felt a cold and delicate touch to his entrance.

The man was quick to look over his shoulder, blushing even deeper as he saw his lover bent down and infatuated with his rear, tracing the fingers coated in Hisoka’s saliva over the man’s puckered entrance. Hisoka bit down harder on his lower lip, trying to keep himself under control, fearing the extra embarrassment that would be brought on if he came again from this alone.

Illumi pushed his two digits forward, penetrating quick and deep into the clown. Hisoka moaned louder, his arms shaking, coming down onto his elbows as he dropped his head. Peering through his legs, Hisoka tried to focus through his blurred vision and past his pulsating cock to his younger boyfriend.

Illumi licked his lips as he began to work his slender fingers. Moving in and out slowly and slightly, Hisoka felt warm and tight, sucking the ravenette in deeper with each pleasured contraction he elicited. Hisoka’s groans feed Illumi’s growing stiffness, leaving the assassin to shift his own position, taking time to now palm himself.

The rosette’s voice bubbled up each time his boyfriend moved in. The familiar feeling of Illumi’s fingers left Hisoka quivered, his thighs twitching and his mind swimming. Another shiver ran through the clown’s full body, however, as a third finger entered to mix, allowing depth to be gained and Hisoka’s prostate to be hit.

A high pitched moan and the roll of Hisoka’s hips back towards him clued Illumi in to the fact he was doing something. Repeated his motion, the assassin groaned softly, curly his fingers inside his lover. Watching himself wreck the older man with three simple fingers was almost too much, gaging Illumi to pull himself free of the cloth constraints between his legs.

Hisoka choked on a moan as he watched between his legs, his head still bent down from the overwhelming pleasure. The clown instinctively licked his lips, the slight of Illumi’s cock alone pushing him over the edge once again. The assassin’s fingers thrust inward at the perfect time, finalizing Hisoka’s oncoming orgasm.

The rosette tensed up completely, his body rocking back and forth as the powerful feelings washed through him. His cum spurted out, his eye twitching as the thick liquid hit the hotel bed sheets below him.

Illumi gave a few more weak thrusts of his digits below pulling out, moving to push Hisoka’s hips to side, attempting to turn the clown around. Hisoka caught on, shifting so he faced the younger man. Hisoka blushed and he moved forward, pressing his lips against Illumi’s without hesitation.

The kiss didn’t last too long as Illumi’s hand grasped a knot of Hisoka’s hair, taking control of the clown’s head. Pushing the man down, Illumi groaned as he released his cock from his own grip, letting it slap against Hisoka’s red face. Precum splattered over the rosette’s complexion, but he wasn’t complaining.

The slow softening of Hisoka’s cock was quickly undone as he worked his lips gently up to the assassin’s tip. The gentle kisses came to a spot as Hisoka let his tongue dip out. Swirling the muscle over his lover’s swollen head.

Illumi panted softly, his grip loosening in Hisoka’s hair ever so slightly as he watched the older male work. The clown’s mouth wrapped around the assassin, causing Illumi’s back to arch as Hisoka’s tongue firmly swiped over his slit. Feeling his lips move over every veins and fit to every twitch had Hisoka blushing even deeper before. 

Illumi dug his long nails into the rosette’s scalp as he hissed, his hips bucking up in pleasure. Instinctively rolling his lower half further into his lover’s mouth, the ravenette let a low moan go as he felt Hisoka sink down deep onto him. 

The clown’s tongue was now pressed against the underside of Illumi’s cock, his head moving up and down in the classic bobbing fashion. The rosette gave off small grunts and whines every time the longer haired man tugged his hair or scratched at his scalp, all the little acts of pain going straight to his boner.

Hisoka felt his lover’s hand grip grow shaky. Knowing the man was close, Hisoka kept up his fluid motions, throwing in a moan or two to spice it up and get his man there faster. His actions paid off as Illumi gasped and forced himself all the way into the clown’s mouth. Thick strands of the assassin’s cum ribboned out, painting the back of Hisoka’s throat.

Hisoka gagged and flinched as he groaned, the tears that had been brimming his eyes now spilling out and mixing with the sweat that had collected on his features. His eyes twitched ever so slightly as he peered at Illumi, drinking in the sight of the man’s orgasm face.

Illumi slumped back onto the bed, panting hard. The assassin lay still, his bare chest heaving, flecks of spit and cum decorated his pelvis, pants, and underwear. With his head free from the previous constraints, Hisoka sat up, smirking and wiping his mouth as he swallowed.

“And you make fun of me,” the clown started, his voice low a purr, “but look who’s all tuckered out after only one go.”

Illumi’s head immediately shot back up, throwing a glare in the rosette’s direction. “Come here. Now.” Hisoka smiled, knowing just how to work Illumi into giving him what he wants.

Crawling up his boyfriend’s body, Hisoka made sure both men lost the rest of their clothes completely before dipping down to kiss the ravenette. Illumi’s hand traced delicate circles over the clown’s hips and sides, moaning softly against the man’s lips.

“Ride me,” Illumi huffed, gently biting Hisoka’s lower lip, the one bruised from the man’s own previous abuse of it.

“Gladly,” Hisoka whined, his gaze trained to Illumi’s.

The men shifted their positions once again, both of them getting ready. Illumi lay on his back, propped up on both his elbows and Hisoka straddled his waist. The larger man ground his lips gently back against the stiff cock behind him, his gaze dull with lust as he watched the younger lover below him.

Still wet with the cum-spit mixture, Illumi’s hard on was set and ready, twitching with anticipation. Hisoka planted his hands down on either side of Illumi’s chest, raising his hips up. The ravenette let out a low moan of excitement as his hands gripped tightly onto Hisoka’s thighs.

Reaching a hand behind him, the clown prepared for the final scene of fun, his eyes not once leaving his partner’s. Moving back ever so slightly, Hisoka began to lower himself. Illumi couldn’t help but twitch his eye as his boyfriend’s tight entrance came to wrap around his still sensitive head, the tight ring of muscle working him so well already.

Hisoka’s mouth fell slack, letting his hips fall all the way after two inches of slow moving. Reliving in the sensation of having his man deep inside him after so long, the rosette shut his eyes and let out a loud groan. Illumi moaned as well, the feelings mixed with the sight of Hisoka’s perfect body on top of him sending wonderful jolts of pleasure through his system.

The clown wasted no time, beginning to move after only a mere minute of rest, beyond eager to fuck himself on the younger man’s large cock. His motions started out fluid and even, slowly paced yet powerful, his hips getting the perfect angle as his own cock bounced about.

Illumi pinned his lower lip between his teeth, a growl bubbled up from the back of his throat as he watched. His gaze kept shifting from the action to his lover’s face, not knowing which one he would rather focus on. 

The hot and tight feeling of Hisoka enveloping his pulsating dick had Illumi writhing. The assassin’s hips began to buck up, meeting Hisoka’s every bounce and coaxing the older man to go harder. The paced soon increased, both men syncing their movements as well as their moans.

Illumi dug his nails into the rosette’s muscled thighs, earning a soft hiss. Hisoka let out a quick pant as he shifted backwards, leaning his torso away and allowing himself a full view of Illumi below him. With Hisoka’s cock now in better view for the ravenette as well, Illumi gasped.

The sweat and other liquids that pooled down by all the action helped to punctuate each movement. Both men groaned and panted along to the beat of their skin meeting together filling the entire hotel room with their chorus. Things seemed to pick up in pace again, both parties sensing that the other was close. 

Hisoka’s hips were the first to falter, his cock pulsating quite obviously. Illumi pounded upwards, lust taking full control of his figure. The pleasure became too much for both men, the two of them lucky enough to reach the edge together.

Hisoka sank down hard, his climax coming on strong as he whimpered, watching his cum fountain out over his thighs and his boyfriend. Illumi gurgled out a moan, feeling his cum bubble out and around his own member deep inside Hisoka.

The two sat there for another moment, draining every last drop from each other as they continued to tiredly bump and grinding together. With both their lower regions slick and sticky, Hisoka gently dismounted Illumi before crawling up and laying down next to the ravenette.

Illumi immediately turned to hug the larger man against his sweat and cum covered chest, smiling and planting his lips against Hisoka’s forehead. No words needed to be shared, their pants and gasps doing all the talking as the men let themselves relax, settling in for the much needed rest.


End file.
